Scars
by ThreeDaysGraceFanatic
Summary: When Bella, is raped, Dr. Cullen suggests she talks to Alice and Esme. When Bella is introduced to the Cullen family, she falls for Edward. Soon after, she discovers she is pregnant. Follow Bella through the mst emotional time of he life. Reviews
1. Beginnings

Prologue

Him

"I hope you know that I love you." She announced. "I hope you know you are the only thing that keeps me on this world. I know you are scared, but listen. I will be right here with you, at all times." I said. "I…I… What If I don't come back?" She started to cry after she had that. "Shhh… Everything is going to be fine! You have nothing to worry about." She never had her shirt off in front of me so it was odd to find myself rubbing her bare shoulder and then her back. It was, I thought, like stroking some sort of sea creature. "You'd know I've been through a lot, and that no matter what, I'll always be okay." She said. I really hope so.

Summary

When Bella, is raped, Dr. Cullen suggests she talks to Alice and Esme. When Bella is introduced to the Cullen family, she falls for Edward. Soon after, she discovers 2 things. One, Edward and his family aren't human. Two, Bella is pregnant. Follow Bella through the most emotional time of her life. Reviews?

This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice. Set when Twilight should have happened. Bree is there, too. I liked her too much. =)

Bella's POV (November 6)

That's all you can do!" I shouted at Dr. Cullen. "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything for you. If you want, I could find a therapist for you. Or, I could have you talk to the most upbeat people I know of. My wife Esme and my daughter Alice would surely love to talk to you sometimes." Dr. Cullen calmly explained to me. "I'm sorry I yelled. I was just upset. If you forgive me, I would like talk to Alice and Esme a few times. Just not therapy." I replied. For some reason, I felt relatively calmer. "Carlisle, Alice is here. She would like to talk to you." A boy explained. They must have known each other. "Jasper, I would like you to meet Bella. She is a patient and I would like Alice to talk to her occasionally." Carlisle said. "Hello Jasper. How are you today?" I asked, trying to make small talk. How do you two know each other?" I wondered. "Carlisle is my adoptive father. And I am quite well today, thank you. I'm assuming you aren't feeling the same way." Jasper responded. "Carlisle, will you please come with me?" Jasper asked. "Oh, of course. Bella, wait right here, I will just be a minute." Carlisle said to me. I had wanted to know what they were talking about, but I couldn't hear them. I quickly adjusted my hearing aid. "Carlisle, what are you doing?" asked Jasper. "Look," Carlisle responded, "I had to. I know that this will please Alice, to have a girlfriend. She can barely see, and needs to have a hearing aid in her ear her whole life. I just had to." Had_ to what?_ I pondered on the thought that came up in my mind for a moment. Jasper was about to talk until a very small voice interrupted. "You wanted me to talk to someone?" It was either Esme or Alice. "Alice, just in time. Listen. Bella was raped about two hours ago, she is blind, can't hear very well. Please, just go talk to her. She is 18, so I would wanted to know if you would like if we…. Took care of her for a while?" Carlisle asked. Take CARE of me? I am 18, so I should be able to make my own decisions. Things around them got suddenly quiet. "Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked. "I just had a vision. Bella will say yes. Oh, this is so excellent!" Alice said excitedly. _How on earth does she know? _I thought. Her outburst was followed by Carlisle telling her to be quiet. The door opened unexpectedly, and then Alice came in. "Hello Alice." I said. "How did you know it was me?" She asked. "I'm not blind, like he says. I can see things, but not how you would see. I see with the vibrations in the earth. I can see you," I said while putting my arm out in her direction. "I can see this chair," I said while touching the chair. "I can even see that ant on the ground near your left foot." I was pretty sure she was confused. "How can you see me?" she asked. Clearly she didn't understand vibrations. "Notice how I don't wear shoes. I never wear shoes. When I have my actual body on the ground, I can sense the vibrations. I can sense when someone takes a small breath, or when something is still. I don't see in color, I see in black and white. The background is black, while the outlines, down to every last detail, is in white. It is quite amazing, actually." I said "You can hear me?" She asked. "Oh, I can hear you clearly. In fact, I overheard your conversation outside. What did you mean visions?" I asked.

Alice's POV

"Bella, my visions are… complicated." Oh, I couldn't lie to her. She just told me she's blind, but can see better than every human in the world. She just told me she is deaf, but can hear things that a human standing not two feet away from me could hear. "I've had visions for the majority of my life. I'm a psychic. I have visions of decisions people make, but only when they make them. I still have these visions, only intensified." She probably wouldn't believe me anyways. Surprisingly, she completely understood. Wow. I didn't think she would have so much… acceptance. "Yes, and I'm sure that the rest of my family, including Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bree, and Esme, would love to meet you. I was only going to tell her a few things about my life, but nothing about vampires. I would like to keep it that way. "So Bella," I went on, "Would you like to come?" I already knew the outcome. "Yes." She answered.

Bella's POV (The day after)

As I arrived at the Cullen household, I noticed the size. I normally don't like to get near huge things, because then I don't notice the smaller things. "Er… Alice? Is this your house?" I asked. I hoped not. "Yes, it is, do you like it?" she asked. She was very upbeat, as Carlisle said. "Oh, it's great." I must have stood there for a bit, because I heard her say, "Bella, are you coming?" I just was distracted. Yes. "Oh shoot, I forgot my cane." I said. I often forget things when I am thinking. "Oh no, I put it in the back. Just a minute." Before I could even start walking to the trunk, she handed me the walking stick. "Thanks Alice." I said. "Oh, no problem. Come, I would like you to meet my family" She responded. I walked in to the house and was greeted by 3 females and 2 males. Alice walked over to a female and was introducing her to me as Esme, Carlisle's wife. "Esme, Carlisle says that you are very… positive." I said. She laughed, as if she got that a lot. "Yes, he would say that. Alice says that you want to come a few times a week. That would be great." Esme said. "Are you a mother?" I asked. It sounded stupid, but she sounded so caring and, well, motherly. "Carlisle and I found out I couldn't have kids, so we adopted." Esme responded. Alice introduced me to Rosalie and Emmett, who were madly in love. She then introduced me to Bree, the youngest. She was a year older than me. I also bonded with her the most. She was quite hesitant to introduce me to the last male. So, I went up to him, put my hand out, and said, "Hi, I'm Bella." I immediately felt something with him. "Hello, Bella I'm Edward. It is such a pleasure to meet you." He told me in a calming, gentle voice. "The pleasure is all mine." I said. Something about these people, just sets me off. Before I had the chance to speak, Carlisle and Jasper walked in. "Bree, why don't you go upstairs with Bella." He said. Bree walked up the stairs as I followed. We walked to the end of the hallway and stood in front of a door, which I assumed, was her bedroom. "Listen. I was recently… adopted. Alice and Esme were supposed to take me furniture shopping, but the trip was cancelled. So, I don't have any furniture for now. I sleep on the couch downstairs." Bree explained. "Okay. Er… can I tell you something? I don't know for sure though." I told her. "Sure, talk away." Bree said. When she said 'talk away' she also brought her arm from one end of her body to the other, almost like a rainbow over her head. "I think I'm pregnant. Please don't tell."

Esme POV

I heard Bree shout my name, so I ran upstairs. I called to my family, "I'll see what the problem is." I was nervous. I thought the worst. Bree was just over a year old vampire-wise. I truthfully thought Bree couldn't control herself and… I couldn't even think it. When I was there, I saw Bella with a tear running down her face. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Bree, why did you scream?" I asked Bree. She had replied with, "Bella just told me she was… pregnant." Bella was very upset with her. "Why did you have to tell her?" she asked. "Wait, wouldn't Edward know?" I whispered to Bree. "Why would Edward know?" Bella asked. _How could she possibly hear us?_ "I can adjust my hearing aid. Why would Edward know?" she asked again. "Edward can… read minds." I hated telling her, but she would find out sooner or later. "Just like Alice can see the future?" she asked. "Uh... Yeah. J...J...Just like that." I stuttered, wondering how she knew. "Come with me." I told her. I had to see for myself. "Please just think of a color, okay? This won't take long" I told Bella. "Edward, what color is Bella thinking of?" I asked Edward. "Hmm, I can't read her mind. Alice, you saw her in your vision, right?" He asked. "Yes, I saw her. What about Jazz?" She asked. "Bella, how would you describe your mood?" Jasper asked Bella. "A bit depressed. Sad." She answered. "How would you describe it now?" he asked. "Still the same." She replied. We all looked at each other in astonishment. This girl was special.


	2. New Information

Emmett POV

"What's going on?" I asked Esme. I, along with the rest of my family, was confused. "I… I… I missed my period yesterday. I didn't have enough money to get a test, so I just assumed…" She trailed off. Carlisle switched into doctor mode. "Are you usually irregular?" he asked. "No, I've never missed one." She was crying now. Alice and Esme were hugging her. I thought that was really nice. "Emmett, go to the store and pick up the best test you can find. Get a few different brands. Edward, go to the kitchen and get her a glass of water. Honey, everything's going to be okay." He soothed her. Edward walked-although I knew he wanted to run- to the kitchen. I ran- at a human pace- to my car and drove to the store.

_A few minutes later_

"Here, I picked up every brand they had." I came through the door. Bella was on the couch with Alice on her side and Edward on her other side. She was leaning in to him, staining his shirt with tears. He wouldn't care. Alice makes us donate our clothes after we wore them once. "Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Where are you living?" She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "A shelter. Which I really should be getting back to soon. If you aren't there by seven o'clock, they won't save a mattress for you." She replied. I knew what Alice would say next. "Bella, why don't you stay with us?" she asked. Bella gave her best impression of a smile. "Okay Alice. I would like that." She was now crying tears of joy. Alice gave her a hug, but avoided touching her stomach. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a test? Unless, do you want another glass of water first?" Edward asked. "Thanks, but I think I'm okay." Bella responded. I gave her the one with the higher percentage first. She and Alice were back in about ten minutes. Everyone was looking at her. She looked very tongue-tied. Edward nodded and everyone knew what that meant. Alice slowly helped her walk down the stairs. Esme and Edward rushed over to her. She seemed to take a liking to Edward, because he's the only person who she cried on. I laughed at that. Of course he doesn't care. I thought that maybe, just maybe, she's the one. But she's fifteen. We would have to wait and see.

Bree POV

"So, what's our next move?" I asked.

_Are we going to tell her or are we going to wait? And, I know it's early, but is she going to have an abortion…? _

I silently thought this, knowing Edward would hear. I saw Edward talking to Carlisle, most likely about whether or not to tell her. Edward and Carlisle nodded and walked over to Bella.

"Bella, we have something to say. My family and I… aren't normal." Edward said.

Bella smiled. "Of course you aren't normal. What family is amazingly beautiful and have so much love and are compassionate enough to take someone off of the streets and give her a home until she can find somewhere to go. I don't know of anywhere else, or any other family, like you."

Esme liked that. "Hon, when we said not normal, that's not what we meant. We… don't sleep. Some of us, like Edward and Alice and Jasper and Bree, have special powers. Although we may not look it, we feed on… blood." 

Bella gasped, and quite frankly, looked disgusted. "Blood? So, you're vampires?"

"Yes we are. We are forever frozen in time, super-fast and super-strong. You get the picture. No, we don't feed on humans. We feed on animals. That's why we have yellow-eyes. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and I all cheated death. We were supposed to die. We don't know anything about Alice's human life, and Jasper was actually in the Civil War. Carlisle is about 400-years old and Edward is 109-years old. Don't worry we won't bite." I had to laugh at my own joke.

The rest of my family, on the other hand, looked like they were about to rip me apart, limb from limb.

"You are… okay with… humans?" Bella asked slowly.

"That's why we don't feed off of humans. We try to live a normal life. Well, as normal as possible."

"Oh, all right then. Excuse me." Bella said as she ran off to the bathroom.

"Bree!" my family shouted in unison.

"Well, she had to find out sooner or later. What was I going to do?"

"Maybe, you could have waited for us to slowly explain it to her. Now, you made her sick." Edward rather harshly said.

After he said it, Bella came through the door.


End file.
